Not Quite Right
by Chewtoy
Summary: Liley One shot. Lilly's noticed something's not right with her best friend.


Hi there! I've never published on here before and had this idea while riding this morning. It's a bit sketchy, I normally write stories that are much longer. Right now I've got a much longer Liley story sitting on my hard drive, I just need to get it all to link first. I feel that this will just test the waters for me. I'd love to know what you guys think, any feedback, good or bad would be much apprcated. I hope you guys like this.

Thanks. =)

Chewtoy

Lilly observed Miley closely, there was something up with her best friend, but for the life of her could not figure it out. Miley was being off with her, everything Lilly tried to do with her was met with defence, even a simple hand on a shoulder was jerked off like it was painful. Lilly flicked her eyes over her best friend, her body language was closed, she was sitting just that fraction too far away from her, eating popcorn without really chewing and staring at the movie without watching.

She wondered if it had anything to do with her break up with Jesse, Lilly hadn't been told the details, just a hazy outline given to her by Miley. In all honesty Lilly wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them, Miley and Jesse had seemed perfect for one another, she was genuinely shocked when Miley announced that she and Jesse had gone their separate ways. Lilly placed her hand on Miley who jumped at the immediate contact, pulling back as she did so and knocking the television remote on the floor. "Hey Miles, you okay?" Miley just nodded before turning her attention back to the popcorn and television.

Lilly bent down to pick up the remote and felt Miley's gaze on her, looking up she caught Miley staring. Miley quickly occupied herself with her fingernails, all the while her cheeks going a tainted pink. Lilly could have sworn that Miley's eyes had been resting on her chest; she looked down, checking that she hadn't fallen out of her top; it had been known to happen on occasions. Nope, defiantly still in there. This had been happening quite often over the past few weeks. Lilly assumed that Miley just happened to be looking in the same direction, not actually staring at her. Shrugging it off she bent down once more and quickly flicked her eyes to Miley once more, she was defiantly staring. "What cha looking at?" Lilly said with usual cheeky grin.

Miley just opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. "I...I" She tried to push out. "Nothing, don't worry."

"Do I have something on my face?" Lilly wiped her finger either side of her mouth. Miley shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Miley gave a sideways smile. "No, you're fine, come and sit back up here." She patted the sofa.

Lilly sat down before leaning her body in to her best friend, Miley stiffened. Lilly chose to ignore her, hoping that Miley would relax. "Give us some of that blanket." Lilly tugged the tucked in cover from around her best friend and pulled it over herself. "It's getting chilly." Miley gave no more than a slow hum for a response.

Lilly fidgeted around on the sofa, she couldn't quite get herself comfy, shuffling herself under the blanket she accidently brushed Miley's chest. "Oops, sorry Miles." She looks at her friend, Miley's breathing had rapidly increased and she was trying desperately hard to control it. "Okay, that's it." Lilly said deftly, sitting up and looking at her best friend directly in the eyes. Miley ducked at this almost instantly. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird for weeks now; anything we do with one another now feels like there's an invisible barrier is between us. What the hell is going on Miley? And I want the truth, not some cock and bull story that you're gonna attempt to feed me."

"Okay, you want it, you want the truth?" Miley said with an eerily low and calm voice. Lilly nodded. "I'm in love with someone."

Lilly looked like she had been slapped around the face. "Wow." Her face broke out in to a small smile. "Love? Seriously? Blimey Miles, I've known you for nearly 10 years and you've never said anything like that. It must be serious. So, come on, who's the lucky guy?" She gave her friend a playful nudge. Miley tried to hold her poker face, swallowing furiously she shook her head. "You can't drop a bombshell like that and then not tell me."

"I can't." She whispered.

Lilly placed her hand on Miley's. "Miley you can tell me anything, nothing you say is going to make me run away. Oh." Lilly thought for a moment. "It's not Oliver is it?" She said thinking of her ex boyfriend, raising and dropping her eyebrows as this thought crossed her mind.

Miley gave a high pitched, shrill laugh, if Lilly hadn't known that that laugh came from Miley then Lilly would have assumed that it came from some sort of wild animal. "No."

"Then what?" Lilly was beyond baffled now.

The next thing Lilly knew was a pair of soft lips on her own, moving in a slow rhythm. The shock of having her best friend's lips on hers made Lilly freeze; Miley noticed this immediately and pulled away sharply. She looked frightened, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh my God." Miley began to freak. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Lilly." Lilly didn't even know what to do; she couldn't even gather her thoughts together enough to move her lips. "Lilly please." Miley begged. "Please don't be mad, God I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen. Lilly?" Miley shook her friend.

"Me?" She pointed a finger at herself, turning her head slowly to face Miley.

"Yes." Miley said in a barely audible whisper. She dropped her head, her long hair falling in clumps around her.

"Me?" Lilly repeated again. "You're in love with me?"

Miley lifted her head once more, moving her hair out of the way. "Yes." This was the first time she had given Lilly direct eye contact out of choice in a long time and held it. This action told Lilly how serious Miley was. "Don't let this change anything between us Lil, I never wanted to tell you, I don't want to jeopardise what we have."

"Miley this is a pretty big deal. Are you telling me you're gay, bi sexual or just experimenting?"

"Lilly, you mean so much more to me than anything else."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I don't know!" She cried out. "I'm so confused! The only thing I'm sure of is my feelings for you!" Miley was breathing hard now; her distress quite evident, Lilly watched as the heartbreak crossed Miley's face.

"Alright." She grasped Miley's arms and pulled them close to her. Lilly had no idea what else to do; sure her friend had feelings for her, but right now, all she knew Miley needed was a hug.

The only thing that Miley was grateful for now was the fact that Lilly hadn't run off in disgust and the fact she was nicely nestled in to her friend's neck, inhaling the natural scent that was like an aura that came off Lilly. Miley pushed her nose right in to Lilly's neck, taking in a deep breath, hoping that she could pass it off as a crying sniff. Her lips just brushed past Lilly's skin, making her shiver for a brief moment; Miley took note of Lilly's reaction. She wasn't sure of how far to push this, Miley realised it was now Lilly who was breathing rapidly, sitting bolt upright, her eyes bright and wide. Before Miley could decide she felt her body react on its own and her lips pressed to the side of her best friend's throat. She felt Lilly's chest rise and fall beneath her and Miley could not stop herself from putting slow kisses on Lilly's neck. She brought up one hand and curled it round the other side of Lilly's neck, gradually allowing her kisses to become bolder and with slightly more pressure.

Lilly was sat there, still frozen to the spot but not totally against what her best friend was doing to her neck, it felt, well, nice. Lilly shut her eyes for a couple of seconds, letting her head to loll away from Miley, allowing her just a bit more room. Before Lilly could open her eyes she felt Miley's hot breath moving around her neck and going down. Lilly had to ask Miley to stop, the emotions and feelings that were surfacing were something that she couldn't comprehend. "S...s...stop!" She said placing her hand over Miley's and pulling it down.

Miley looked devastated, her head still in the same spot as before but tilted upwards. Neither of them said anything, just stared at one another. Miley's eyes flicked for any emotion that was registering on Lilly's face, she was so confused. She couldn't understand why Lilly had let her get that far and then just cut her off. Miley swallowed, she was trying to hold back the tears that were welling, her eyes felt slightly glassy. "Lilly..." Miley finally said after what seemed an eternity.

The pause in the air gave Lilly a chance to look at her best friend who was now looking at her with such honesty she felt spellbound. After all the years spent with Miley she could read her like a book, she had frozen; Miley had clearly no clue as to what to do. The only thing Lilly did know was that Miley was trying to say something, but it was just refusing to come out. Her breathing was still rapid, the adrenaline for her flight or fight response was pumping through her veins, Lilly flicked her eyes across Miley's in searching for some answers, instead she saw a very innocent girl who was clueless in how to react to this rather adult situation in front of her.

She placed a hand around the side of Miley's throat and applied a small amount of pressure, bringing Miley up towards her face. Lilly suppressed every feeling and logical thinking of what she was about to do. Never breaking eye contact with Miley, she brought her to her lips and opened her mouth slowly.

Miley's eyes flew wide open at what Lilly was doing to her before fluttering back shut. She had to quash the feeling of wanting to place hungry kisses on Lilly's lips and settled for a slow kiss. Miley brought up her free hand to Lilly's cheek and softly moved her hand over it. Without thinking her tongue darted out of her mouth in desperation to taste the girl she had been longing for. Miley tried not to break the kiss as she attempted to move herself around so she could sit up slightly; unfortunately she slipped and came apart from Lilly. Both girls were now both breathing heavily, unsure of what should happen next.

"What just happened?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Don't freak out Lilly." Miley begged, sitting back and turning her body so she was sideways to Lilly's. "I'm sorry, this should have never happened." Miley dropped her head.

"Don't apologise Miley." Lilly said shortly before softening her voice in to a mouse's. "It was nice." It was Lilly's turn to drop her head and blush as Miley's flung back up.

Miley couldn't help but let the smile that was tugging on her lips show. "Really?"

"Yeah." Lilly said in a whisper. "Maybe we could try again."


End file.
